The present invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for the removal of a staple employed for attachment of a cable, such as an electrical cable to a support structure.
Electrical cables, particularly cables used for the conducting of electrical current, such as house current, are generally required by building and/or other codes or specifications, to be firmly secured to a relatively stable support structure. Typically, in the case of electrical wiring used in the construction industry, current conducting cables are secured to wall studs, rafters, etc. utilizing one or more wire staples. Wire staples of this type, commonly referred to as "Romex" wire staples are sold in various sizes, depending upon the size of the electrical cable to be secured. Typically, each staple includes a pair of generally parallel legs which are interconnected on one end by a crown to form a generally U-shaped staple. The size of the staple to be used is selected so that the distance between the legs of the staple generally corresponds to or is at least slightly greater than the lateral width of the cable being secured. The staple is installed by placing one leg of the staple on either lateral side of the cable and then driving the staple legs into the stud or other support structure, with the crown of the staple spanning the wire. The legs are driven far enough into the support structure so that the cable is held securely in place with the crown of the staple either spaced slightly away from the cable or directly engaging the cable. Preferably, neither the crown nor the legs of the staple pierce, pinch or otherwise detrimentally affect the cable. When a staple of this type is properly installed, it will hold an electrical cable in place for substantially the entire length of the expected life of a building.
It sometimes is desirable to reposition or remove an electrical cable which has been secured to a support structure utilizing such staples. While it is possible to remove staples of this type utilizing traditional tools, such as a claw-type hammer, pliers, screw driver, etc., because of the nature of such staples, removal utilizing such prior art tools is cumbersome, at best. In addition, when utilizing existing tools, there is a likelihood that the removal of a staple will result in the application of undesirable forces to the electrical cable, possibly damaging, or even severing, the cable. The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the existing tools by providing a staple removal tool for fast, efficient removal of such staples without damaging or otherwise detrimentally affecting the cable secured by the staple.